


Lazy

by sauer (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humour, Just couple antics tbh, M/M, Romance, Sex on Furniture, Some hair pulling..., push and pull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/sauer
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun enjoy a lazy afternoon together.





	Lazy

_Meow._

“Soo.”

_Meow._

“Kyungsoo.”

_Meooow._

“Dude!” 

A deep sigh. Kyungsoo pauses his movie and yanks an earbud out of his ear roughly. “What.” 

Baekhyun is digging his toes into the side of his thigh with renewed vigour, now, his voice all sorts of wonderful _and_ annoying. “You have to feed the baby. It’s your turn.~”

Kyungsoo scowls. “Don’t call me _dude_ anymore, and maybe I’ll feed her.” 

Baekhyun gasps in mock outrage—no, actual outrage. “It’s not my fault your movie’s so damn loud I had to resort to calling you that! And how can you say that right in front of our girl?” He sits up on the couch, plush, pale thighs splayed against dark fabric, and bends his torso forwards to cradle Mimi into his arms. He moves so elegantly, Kyungsoo ponders distractedly, yet exudes such a … manly aura all at once. Whatever that means. What is gender normativity, anyway? What is life? 

Mimi’s instantaneous, happy purring reaches his free ear, and Kyungsoo pushes his laptop to the side. “Baek, she’s a cat. She can’t understand. Also, maybe she just wants cuddles.” He makes to get off the couch, and in a mere instant, Mimi is in between his ankles, meowing anew like her life depends on it. Well, then again, doesn’t her life depend on it? Doesn’t she depend on her meowing to ensure that either Kyungsoo or Baekhyun will feed her properly, and regularly? 

It bothers Kyungsoo a bit. He knits his eyebrows, peering down at Mimi. 

Baekhyun’s amused scoff is loud within the walls of the living room. “Sure. She only wants cuddles, clearly.” 

Kyungsoo stares at him. Baekhyun’s pyjama shorts are riding up his legs, too high. There’s a mole just on the inside of his left thigh, above his knee. His holey t-shirt is askew, and his mop of hair is a complete mess of gold and rust. They should probably buy him another box of hair dye, but then Kyungsoo is the one who will end up having to use it on Baekhyun, because his boyfriend hates doing it. In short, he’s a ball of laziness, cute and delicious but terrible, yet a sight Kyungsoo can’t grow tired of.

“Whatever,” is all he manages. It lacks heat—Baekhyun’s rectangle-shaped smile says it all. 

He lets Mimi guide him to her food bowl with thrilled meows—not that he doesn’t know where it is, obviously, but it vaguely feels as though she’s leading him anyway—and he pulls the door to the pantry open to grab the dry food bag. He then fills her bowl, and suddenly the apartment is quiet, save for the crunching of croquettes under the cat’s teeth and the humming of the fridge. 

His eyelids are heavy. As he makes his way back to the couch, he discards the idea of continuing his movie; his fingers want something, someone to cling onto, so he will give them just that. 

Baekhyun is clearly about to get up, but Kyungsoo pays no heed to his moves and plops down onto him. Baekhyun gives out a weird, strangled noise, with a 'what the fuck, Soo—' under his breath that Kyungsoo conveniently ignores in order to sneak his arms around Baekhyun’s hips and nuzzle his nose against his stomach. At first, his cheek finds cotton, so he pulls the shirt up in spite of Baekhyun’s protests to rub his face into the soft, warm skin there. 

There, oh. It feels wonderful. 

“Didn’t you want to finish your movie?” Baekhyun sounds midway between annoyed—because Kyungsoo brusquely sat down on him—and moved—because Kyungsoo is now hiding his face against his tummy. 

Kyungsoo shrugs. The air in the apartment is somehow heavy, and his clothes keep on catching uncomfortably on the angles of his limbs; he does not want to move. A nap seems to be in order. “I’m good here,” he mumbles, and puckers his lips to kiss the stretch of skin just under Baekhyun’s navel. Just a bit further down, there is a trail of hair that continues beyond the hem of Baekhyun’s shorts. Maybe he yearns for more than a nap, in truth, but he’s not difficult. He will take what he can have. 

“I see that. I even put on some weight so that you could enjoy crushing me more. Seems like my efforts are paying off, uh,” Baekhyun rambles, making Kyungsoo snorts against him. Instead of replying, he lets his lips drag against the skin, before blowing air into Baekhyun’s navel. 

An undignified shriek reaches his ears and he moves back just in time to avoid a knee aimed for his gut. Before him, Baekhyun’s expression is a mix of betrayal and surprise as he holds his stomach. “You know I hate it when you do that, oh my God,” he sputters, and Kyungsoo chortles, grabs his laptop, and puts his earbuds back in. 

He lives to tease Baekhyun. And Baekhyun lives to do the same to him. 

A few minutes in, he has lost track of where Baekhyun is. He just realizes once he cranes his neck to look around that his boyfriend has vanished, but promptly returns to his movie watching. 

He is halfway through his (boring) movie when something touches along his nape, eliciting shivers out of him. He squeaks embarrassingly loud, pauses his movie, and whips his head around only to see Baekhyun’s devilish smirk. 

Almost instantly, there are insistent lips on his temple, ear, jawline, and his first reflex is to retract his head like a turtle would, cheeks flushing darker as he does. “Don’t,” he croaks out, voice low but unsteady, and Baekhyun just carries on, making terrible kissing noises as he forcefully presses his—wet—lips against Kyungsoo’s cheeks and nape. 

“Stop it, I said, you’re being gross!” Baekhyun disregards his reaction, unrelenting until Kyungsoo finds that he has no choice but to push his laptop away if he wants to avoid breaking it. “Baek, stop it,” he wheezes, grabbing blindly behind him. One of his hands comes upon dry, bleached locks, and he doesn’t hesitate; he pulls, backwards, and hears Baekhyun’s breath hitch in his throat. For a beat or two, it’s silent, calm. Then, “Hmm, Soo, do that again.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He twists around on the couch until he is on his knees on it, face to face with Baekhyun, and grabs a handful of his pretty, fiery hair to pull. His teeth graze the column of Baekhyun’s throat, and his boyfriend moans, rough and pretty, just for Kyungsoo.

“You like this way too much, freak,” Kyungsoo bites out, while his insides do that weird, jumpy thing, and warmth rushes to his groin in spite of his words—that he doesn’t really believe in, anyway. Baekhyun scoffs, brings a hand to Kyungsoo’s face as to stick his thumb between Kyungsoo’s lips; he reacts in the heat of the moment, wet tongue curling around the digit to accommodate it. The muscles of his abdomen tighten, but it’s because he is enjoying it, and Baekhyun is all too aware of that. “There’s no such thing as liking something too much, babe,” Baekhyun purrs. “As a matter of fact, you get off on having your pretty mouth so filled you can’t even breathe; isn’t that freakier, hm?” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t think it is that much freakier to get off on having his mouth filled than it is for Baekhyun to like it rough to the point of almost passing out, but hey, whatever. There’s no real kink shaming happening under this roof—there is a reason they thrive together regardless of everything else, from money issues to shitty self-esteem. 

He wants to reply, to fight back verbally, but it is a bit hard to do so when your boyfriend is forcing you to suck on his fingers, and you’re enjoying it. So instead, he grabs the front of Baekhyun’s t-shirt with one hand, pulls hard enough that the fabric tears a bit at the collar, and with his other hand, he yanks on Baekhyun’s hair once more. 

Baekhyun’s knees almost buckle under his weight, he can feel that; it is just enough of an action to force Baekhyun to take his fingers out, and Kyungsoo breathes in the oxygen as if he had been truly starved of it and not revelling in the dizziness it created. Meanwhile, Baekhyun’s cheeks have become redder, crimson now spreading to his throat and his collarbones. 

“Let’s get to the bedroom,” he wheezes, but Kyungsoo shakes his head and pats the couch. Why make it to the bedroom when they have perfectly usable furniture, right here? 

So Baekhyun tells him that it will be his very own fault if they ruin it—Kyungsoo was planning on buying another one, anyway—as Kyungsoo reaches for him and drags him into his lap. 

Fabric getting caught against more fabric is a terrible thing, but the sensation of Baekhyun’s bodily warmth seeping into his bones is worth it. Kyungsoo splays his hands on his hips, hiking under his shirt, climbing up to his waist, just touching and feeling, then thumbs a nipple gently enough that Baekhyun shivers on top of him. 

The fact that he likes it harsh, that he likes it intense, doesn’t make Baekhyun any less sensitive to more delicate contacts, and Kyungsoo knows it. Loves it. 

For a while, all they do is pretty much feel each other up, let the hands and mouths wander and caress as if to rediscover one another all over again. It’s easy, all of this, reminiscent of many more lazy weekend mornings they spent together, and of many more to come. There is a tent at the front of Baekhyun’s shorts, the fabric, thin and supple, not offering much containment, and Kyungsoo has no doubts that his own erection is showing with how much pressure he feels down there. 

Energy surges through him, and desire tags along, animates his arms and legs as he makes Baekhyun sit on the couch. The carpeting is prickly under his knees even through the sweatpants he is wearing, but his brain has fixated on one specific thing he wants, and discards all of the other irrelevant stimuli. 

He craves for Baekhyun’s cock, he craves for it to sit heavy on his tongue and to drink its musk. He wants to choke on its girth, and feel how sore his throat is afterwards. 

He isn’t really a fan of pain, but there is something about Baekhyun and his dick, specifically, that just … brings that desire forward in him. 

Baekhyun is by no means huge, but he is a grower. And yet, his member is still somewhat cute, curved slightly to the left, all hues of pink and red, and purple—for the veins and the head the more Kyungsoo flicks it and licks into the slit. 

It is bitter, but it is warm, and Kyungsoo swears he could come just from sucking Baekhyun. 

He presses the heel of his free hand in between his own legs, spread to support him, just enough to alleviate some of the pressure by means of friction. 

Above him, Baekhyun is being vocal, high moans and hushed whimpers dribbling alike from his lips. His hips are pushing up the more Kyungsoo takes him in, his long, long fingers holding onto Kyungsoo’s hair and nape, scrambling to push him away and keep him there all at once. 

The tension climbs and climbs and climbs, unbearable and unrelenting until it snaps, until Baekhyun empties himself into Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

He coughs, has to draw in air through his nostrils, but the wetness in his own pants is telling. Baekhyun only needs a quick glance down to know, and then he cradles Kyungsoo’s face with the utmost care. 

Their lips meet, lazy, unhurried, and Kyungsoo shares with Baekhyun a taste of himself. 

A mere minute later, when Kyungsoo is sitting beside Baekhyun on the couch and holding hands with him, Mimi runs into the room with a weird, pigeon-like noise, and promptly climbs into Kyungsoo’s lap. 

He can only wince audibly at the sensation of his dirty underwear, and Baekhyun, giving his hand a squeeze, laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even enjoy porn all that much, or writing it, but it, once again, ended up becoming porn, and I'm confused?  
> It's practice-porn! Practice writing too... I still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
